Happily Never After
Happily Never After is the twelfth episode in season four of . Synopsis A notorious hotel owner known for her meanness is found dead under an ice sculpture, and the clues to the death of a second woman who fell to her death onto a school bus can be found in the book "Peter Pan." Plot Two teenagers frolicking at The Dorothea Hotel's ice sculpture garden stumble across the body of Fiona Chisolm, the owner of the hotel. Fiona is known for both her wealth and her cruelty, and the crowd actually starts clapping when the CSIs unveil her body. Dr. Hammerback determines that Fiona was both stabbed and burned, but actually killed by a stab wound to the heart. Lindsay recovers a nose print from Fiona's body from her dog, Otto, but his leash has been broken and the dog is missing. Tina O'Donovan, the concierge at The Dorothea, lets Stella and Lindsay into Fiona's office where the CSIs find signs of a struggle and a broom with blood on it. Lindsay is able to trace the blood to a Dr. Harrison Green, the head of a charity Fiona had given money to in the past. Flack and Stella pay a visit to Green, who admits he fought with Fiona after she withdrew her promise to donate to his charity, but refuses to elaborate beyond that, even when Stella reveals she knows he was being investigated by the IRS. Hawkes and Lindsay determine Fiona was killed with a snow machine's liquid nitrogen tank. They find the machine and recover a skin sample of it from Tina, who they learn was fired by Fiona two days ago. Tina tells the CSIs that after Fiona was found dead, she went back to work, assuming no one else would know she'd been fired. She denies killing Fiona; her skin is on the fatal snow tank because Fiona had ordered her to fix it a few days ago. Fiona's dog Otto is recovered, and blood and remnants of chestnuts and charcoal lead the CSIs to Fiona's killer: Felix Hall, a roasted chestnut vendor Fiona was trying to have evicted from his spot outside The Dorothea. Felix tried to reason with her and when he failed, he killed her and moved her body on his vendor cart. Mac, Danny and Detective Angell investigate the death of a young woman whose body is thrown from the top of a school bus. She has the name "Wendy" written on her chest, she's clad in only a nightgown, there's an impression of a fairy on her back and Sid determines she was killed by a hook--and postulates that the girl's death has a lot of tie-ins with Peter Pan. Mac determines their Jane Doe fell thirty-five feet, and Adam identifies the paint on her chest as acrylic and trace under her nails as play dough. Angell informs Mac and Danny of a rash of break-ins at kindergarten schools, where the intruders make a mess but don't steal anything. She takes the CSIs to the school most recently broken into and Mac spots blood splatter on a model of Mars. A quick sweep of the room confirms it's the primary crime scene. Danny discovers a library book, Peter Pan and Wendy, with numbers written on the inside. Mac recovers the murder weapon--a hook--from the garbage. Adam discovers DNA on a baseball hat Angell found on the school bus "Wendy"'s body was dumped on is a familial match to the dead girl. The logo on the hat, Stanford Linwell, is a local high-powered law firm. Mac and Danny show the dead woman's picture to Michael Wright, who recognizes her as his sister Leslie. He tells the CSIs he last saw his sister the evening before and that she mentioned she was going to a party. Adam identifies a pill with a fairy on it that Danny found in the kindergarten classroom as "Foxy," the newest designer drug. Danny decodes the numbers in the copy of''Peter Pan and Wendy'' that he found as text message codes, and he shows the message to Mac: "Alice will see you at Dunhill." The CSIs head to Dunhill, a pricey kindergarten, where they find a group of twenty-somethings in the midst of a party, dressed as characters from children's literature. The revelers are brought into the station, with Mac and Danny focusing on Bryce Aldicott, the "Mad Hatter" whose prints were on a star on Leslie's forehead as well as the paint on her chest--and on the murder weapon. Bryce vehemently denies killing Leslie, insisting he was using it to spar with a friend. When Adam finds DNA on the baseball cap that matches someone else other than Michael Wright, the CSIs turn back to the law firm--and use DNA from a drug test to identify a young man named Tyler as their killer. He slept with Leslie when she was on the drug, and afterwards she accused him of taking advantage of her. When she threatened to tell her brother, Tyler stabbed her and tossed her body out the window onto the top of the school bus. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Ryan Adams as Dave * Ahna O'Reilly as Halie * Hannah Sussman as Fiona Chisolm * Leah Rachel as Phoebe Wright * Tony Donno as Bus Driver * Katie Carr as Tina Connor * Matt Battaglia as Hayden Green * Joshua Lebar as Michael Wright * Cole Williams as Bryce Arnett * Robert Cicchini as Felix Hester * Kevin G. Schmidt as Trevor Bennet See Also